


【岩及】同居20

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 同居20題目→http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/8a978354gw1dw4rrlxzavj.jpg





	1. 叫對方起床

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　剛洗完澡的岩泉，髮尾帶著濕意，小跑步到及川家前。等上幾分鐘，手機不斷開開闔闔地確認時間。焦躁地跺腳，他的視線落在電鈴上，猶豫了數秒最後還是決定按下電鈴，但出來的卻不是及川，而是他媽。  
　　「阿姨，早安！」  
　　「阿一早安，小徹他在洗澡，你可能要等他一陣子。」  
　　「好的。」  
　　及川的媽媽看了外面的天空，「進來等吧，外面下雪冷。」  
　　「謝謝阿姨。」  
　　進門前，岩泉蹭去鞋底的積雪、拍掉身上的雪花。走進室內，暖氣舒緩冰冷的身體與僵硬的手指。  
　　「吃過飯了嗎？」  
　　「在家裡吃過了。」  
　　剛吃過早飯的岩泉，血液集中到胃部準備消化，又處在一個暖和的環境，他情不自禁打起哈欠，及川媽媽見道：「你要上樓去等嗎？小徹可能還要一段時間。」  
　　岩泉左右衡量一下，點點頭，道了聲謝就上樓去。

　　及川和岩泉從小一起長大，到對方家如同逛廚房般。岩泉熟悉地上到二樓，往左彎去，打開右手邊那扇門。首先映入的是起床後也沒收的墊被，被子大喇喇地掀開，脫下的睡衣就扔在一旁邊。除了制服好好地掛在衣架上，襪子、內褲、耳機、紙團、看到一半的書、寫完沒闔起的筆、用過的衛生紙，各種物品散落在地板上顯得雜亂無章。岩泉無奈地取下圍巾，一邊痛罵著悠哉洗澡的垃圾川，一邊彎下腰幫他收拾。  
　　垃圾丟進垃圾桶，紙團攤平放進回收箱，衣服也撿好堆在一旁。整理完的岩泉躺在及川的被子上，不禁想到以前都是自己拉著及川去練球的。雖然喜歡排球，但是愛睡懶覺的及川每天總讓岩泉等他。一開始岩泉還會在門外乖乖等，不久後，岩泉按了門鈴直接開門走進，殺進及川房間，將他從被窩中挖起，推著他去刷牙洗臉，看不慣雜亂的岩泉趁這段時間幫他收拾房間。

　　從什麼時候開始自己不再需要叫他起床的呢？  
　　岩泉瞇起眼，在渾沌的腦中找到片段的印象，好像是被白鳥澤打敗開始，及川從那天起每天都準時在門外等他，後來甚至會先去跑步一個小時才去學校──等他，似乎是很久以前的事了……  
　　在充盈暖氣的房間，岩泉躺在及川的床上睡著了。

　　洗去一身汗水的及川心情舒爽，唱著不成調的曲子，晃進廚房問道：「親愛的媽咪，今天午餐是什麼？」  
　　「今天午餐讓你帶咖哩，早餐在旁邊記得要拿，」及川媽一轉頭看到及川只穿了條內褲，「別光著身子跑出來，天氣冷小心感冒。」  
　　「是，我會注意。」  
　　「還有，阿一來囉....」  
　　「什麼？小岩來了？」及川急忙找時鐘確定時間，時針離他們約定的時間有六十度之遠，等不及聽完媽媽的話，及川以火燒屁股的速度往樓上衝去。  
　　做母親的只能看著自家兒子的背影，默默地說出後半句：「他人在樓上，你音量放輕一點…」

　　及川用力地推開房門，門撞到牆壁發出巨大的聲響，吵醒了正在睡夢中的岩泉。他尷尬地支支吾吾，「那個…小岩、啊、我不知道…」  
　　「沒關係，是我睡著了。」剛睡醒的的岩泉，聲音比平常更低，還帶了點鼻音。

　　穿著校服的及川斜眼瞄著做在自己床上的岩泉，臉色陰沉、自己向他搭話也不理會，及川在心中不斷喊糟。他從來不知道小岩有這麼嚴重的起床氣，早知道就不要吵醒他了。

　　「及川。」  
　　「是、是。」最初的心慌過去，及川不明白的眨眨眼，「怎麼啦，小岩，一早眉頭間的皺褶深到可以夾死蚊子呢。」  
　　「及川。」岩泉不回應及川的打趣，反倒再次叫了他的名字。  
　　「怎麼？」及川收起嘻皮笑臉，認真地對上岩泉的目光。  
　　「不要一個人埋頭苦幹啊，你有我跟青葉城西的隊友們。」  
　　「嗯。」搞不懂岩泉意思的及川滿臉問號，思考著自己最近又做了些什麼？  
　　「還有，今年我們一定會打敗白鳥澤的。」  
　　「一定。」兩個人擊拳以誓。

　　ＥＮＤ.


	2. 輪流做早餐

　　雙方父母約好一起出門旅遊，只留岩泉和及川在家，深怕自己家孩子早上來不及弄早餐，就在外面隨便吃吃，母親們想了個辦法──  
　　「捲捲，你看！這是小岩今天幫我做的早餐呢。」  
　　「哦，」花捲咬了在面前晃動的食物，抹抹嘴巴，「挺好吃的，下次叫小一幫我準備一份吧。」  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊，捲捲你怎麼能咬啊，我都還沒吃。」  
　　「我可留了大半給你啊，別哭別哭，及川同學。」花捲摸摸及川的頭，以示安慰。  
　　「這不是剩多少的問題啊，那是第一口、第一口啊！」  
　　「如果你不在意的話，我幫吃好了。」  
　　「別想！」及川趕緊將食物護在胸前，以免又被花捲偷吃了。

　　回到教室，花捲看到正在吃早餐的岩泉，「你的手藝不錯，下次也做一份給我吧。」  
　　岩泉皺著眉，喝了口飲料，吞下滿口食物，「你剛遇到及川了？」  
　　「賓果！」花捲彈個響指，「你們閃什麼，還有愛心早餐。」  
　　「別鬧了，因為我們爸媽一起出去玩，只剩我們兩個顧家，我媽和阿姨擔心我們沒吃或亂吃早餐，要求我和及川一人做一天早餐。還要拍照給她們看，麻煩死了。」  
　　「嘴上說麻煩，你不也做的很豐盛嗎？」花捲看著岩泉手上捏著的三明治，「有蛋、培根、萵苣、番茄、起司、肉排，連我都想要你幫我做一份了。」  
　　「早上要晨練，總不能讓他只吃隨便吃什麼火腿蛋三明治吧。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「如果你要的話，我可以幫你做，只是明天是及川做早餐。」  
　　「明天是及川啊……那我排後天好了。」不是花捲不相信及川，在排球托球方面他倒是挺相信的，但是廚藝這方面沒親自試過他可不敢保證，要是東西很難吃，那該怎麼辦呢？吃也不是，不吃也不是。沒事別亂虐待自己的胃好了。

　　隔天，岩泉打開早餐盒時，十足愣了一下，花捲好奇地探頭看去。白色的便當盒內，裝著兩片烤得有些焦的土司，硬得能崩斷牙齒、炒蛋中有些黑色的不明物體、一旁的青菜也煮得爛爛糊糊看不清原樣。岩泉嘆了一口氣，拿起筷子，全部吃的精光。  
　　花捲一邊慶幸自己昨天沒說要一份一樣的早餐，不然自己現在該如何是好還是個問題；另一方面，他覺得自己眼睛被閃得有點痛。  
　　下次去買付墨鏡吧。

　　END.


	3. 指責對方挑食/口味/飲食習慣

　　「及川……我已經容忍你很久了，今天我一定要跟你說清楚。」  
　　青葉城西四名三年級的正選選手，在天台圍成一圈、吃著午飯，而岩泉的一句突如其來的怒吼讓所有人不知所措。  
　　「什麼？小岩你哪裡容忍我很久了，你不都要打就…唉呦好痛。」及川摀著被打的頭，淚眼汪汪地向松川和花卷哭訴岩泉的暴力行為。  
　　「及川，你知道嗎？嫁出去的女兒跟潑出去的水一樣，別哭哭啼啼地回娘家，人家會覺得你不受寵愛的。」  
　　「卷卷，你那是什麼時候的觀念，女兒和兒子不都一樣，況且女孩子可愛多了，要是可以的話真想生個女孩子。」  
　　「及川，你護理課及格嗎？」  
　　「及格啊。」及川不明所以地點點頭。  
　　「那你應該知道你和小一是生不出來的吧。」  
　　「唉呀，那是男人的妄想、妄想啊。有夢最美，希望相隨。」  
　　「希望你個頭。」  
　　「唉呦我的頭……」再次受到重擊的及川，抱著頭窩縮在牆邊。  
　　岩泉握緊拳頭，「及川，你知道我們是運動社團吧。」  
　　「當然知道，我還知道我是隊長，是主將。而小岩你是副主將，是隊上的王牌呢。」  
　　「既然知道，為什麼午餐還吃什麼牛奶麵包──我從禮拜一就叫你要帶便當來不是嗎？」  
　　「爸爸和媽媽回老家一趟，早上起床來不及弄午餐嘛。」  
　　「食堂有賣便當啊。」  
　　「食堂的東西有多難吃，你又不是不知道。」  
　　「不要頂嘴。」岩泉將及川的臉皮往左右拉開，及川的帥臉扭曲不成人形，旁邊的兩人見狀不禁笑了出來。  
　　「阿松、卷卷，你們太沒良心了，」從魔掌中逃出的及川，揉著疼痛不已的面頰，「你這麼說我，那小岩你又怎麼樣，便當盒裡四分之一都是炸物。我們可是運動社團，這樣可以嗎？」  
　　「那是昨天吃天婦羅用剩的油──」  
　　「反正你的理由就可以，我的說法就是藉口。」及川遮著耳朵大聲嚷嚷。  
　　岩泉對不聽人話的及川，氣到說不出的話，甩頭的同時也甩開被及川牽著走的怒意，回想最初的目的，「別想轉移話題，是你連續吃了三天的麵包我才說你的。」  
　　「便當盒裡一半都是炸物的小岩不要跟我說話。雙、重、標、準。」及川對著岩泉做了個鬼臉。  
　　「要不我明天幫你帶便當，你就知道我是不是雙重標準了。」

　　花卷用手肘撞了撞旁邊的松川，遞了一副墨鏡過去。  
　　「上次買的，順便幫你買一副。」  
　　「謝啦，正覺得眼睛痛。」  
　　「笨蛋情侶今天通常運轉嘛。」  
　　「同感。」

 

END.


	4. 餵食

　　「你們圍成一團做什麼？」  
　　「及川前輩，我們在看花卷前輩姊姊去韓國買的零食。」  
　　「要吃就打開吃啊，我不介意的。」脫掉沾滿汗水上衣的花卷如是說。  
　　「及川，剛才監督找你有什麼事？」一旁圍觀的岩泉離開人群，及川這才發現他已經換回制服了。  
　　「沒什麼，只是問一下我們最近的狀況。不是我在說，最近大家狀況都很好，繼續保持下去，大賽一定沒問題的。」  
　　「這次就是最後了。」  
　　「絕對一定要贏。」  
　　「你們兩個說什麼悄悄話啊。」花卷拿著一包打開的零食走向岩泉和及川。「吃吧。」  
　　「謝啦。」  
　　「等會，我先換個衣服。」  
　　「放心、放心，沒那麼快被吃光的。」  
　　岩泉拿起一塊放進嘴巴，「不錯耶。」他伸手又拿了一塊。  
　　「小岩、小岩，我也要吃。」  
　　「你不會換完衣服再吃喔。」  
　　「我怕我換完衣服就被你吃完了。」  
　　「麻煩耶你。」岩泉拿了一片餅乾，遞到及川嘴邊。  
　　及川張開嘴，口中咬咬、吞入腹中。  
　　「真的不錯吃耶。」  
　　「是吧。」

　　看見這一幕的人無一不被閃到眼前一片金閃閃，金田一更是忍不住流出眼淚。國見瞇著眼，瞄了一下，發現被閃光彈直擊的花卷前輩反倒像個沒事人毫無反應，待他轉過身，國見才發現原因──他早就戴上墨鏡，另外一件值得注意的是，松川前輩也戴著同樣的墨鏡。  
　　『以後來社團可能墨鏡不夠用，得牽可魯來了。』國見拍拍旁邊的金田一這麼想著。

　　ＥＮＤ,


	5. 一起去街上購物

　　扣掉預定練習的日子，五月的黃金周假期只剩下兩天。  
　　岩泉依照平常的生理時鐘起床，先練跑一個小時，回到家沖個澡，吃過早飯。打開窗戶，春意隨著風流進房間，他挽起袖子整理房間內的雜亂，將散亂在地板、書桌、床上的物品一一歸位。抱起一堆衣服，走到陽台，分門別類丟進洗衣機，倒上一匙洗衣粉。他抹抹額前的汗水，想著中午吃什麼，邊緩慢地走進屋內。  
　　突然一陣急促的門鈴聲響起，岩泉急急忙忙地衝下樓，還點從樓梯上摔下。打開大門，眼前的人竟是看了N年看到煩的及川。  
　　岩泉看到來人，下意識直接把門關上，及川的腳卻先卡進屋內，讓岩泉無法關上門。  
　　「小岩，你怎麼看到我就把門關上，我可是特地來找你呢。」  
　　「不用了，謝、謝、你、啊。」  
　　「我們都多熟了，不、用、客、氣。」  
　　雙方面目猙獰，使盡吃奶的力氣對著門施以完全相反的力量，門板默不吭聲的承受一切。經過一番龍爭虎鬥後，最終由及川獲得勝利。及川進到岩泉家，坐在沙發上，翹著二郎腿，喝著岩泉的給他的果汁，毫不客氣地霸佔遙控器，岩泉對上述事情都沒有意見，但──  
　　「你到底找我做什麼？」昨天才討論過戰術、及川不可能來問功課、最近他也沒說要玩什麼遊戲，那他到底來做什麼的，岩泉滿肚子的疑惑。  
　　「我當然找小岩的啊，我要買個禮物，等下一起出門吧！」  
　　「拒絕。」  
　　「……為什麼小岩要拒絕我，難道你已經有約了嗎？和小岩是竹馬竹馬關係的我，竟然不知道小岩何時交了女朋友……你這樣對嗎？有異性沒人性。」  
　　看及川演得開心，岩泉無奈地說：「……別鬧了，我想趁著休假的時候好好打掃一下房間和做點家事，不然之後有時間大概是暑假大賽結束後的事了。」  
　　「真不愧是小岩，新好男人典範。」及川豎起大拇指。  
　　「那你還不快滾。」  
　　「小岩你不陪我去嗎？不陪我去嗎？不陪我去嗎？」  
　　「你自己去不也行？」  
　　「我想要找人一起去，一個人好無聊。」  
　　「找松川花卷？」  
　　「不要。」  
　　「學弟們？」  
　　「不、要。我就要小岩。」及川鼓著雙頰，頭撇到一旁，一臉哀怨又落寞的神情，像隻被拋棄的小狗。  
　　『鬧什麼彆扭啊，又不是小孩子了。』岩泉扒扒頭，嘆了一口氣，「……等我洗完衣服。」  
　　「我就知道小岩人最好了。」  
　　及川從沙發上跳起，撲向岩泉。承受不住及川帶來的衝擊力與重量的岩泉被撞到在地，岩泉緊皺眉頭，大吼：「垃圾川──你搞毛啊。」  
　　「唉呦，痛耶小岩。」今天的及川依然做死。

　　處理完所有事情，岩泉換上便裝，跟著及川出門。  
　　兩人同樣穿著棉T、外搭上襯衫，及川卻比岩泉耀眼許多，像是有花網點襯在身後，比咖比咖金光閃閃。岩泉無奈地站在一旁，看了下錶，什麼話也沒說轉身就走。只要兩個人出門，及川被女孩子團團圍住，自己一人在旁邊瞎等的情況屢見不鮮，而自己也從暴怒、生氣，轉為無奈甚至無所謂的態度，要是每次都要生氣，可能氣上幾千遍都不夠。  
　　「小岩、小岩，等等我啊──」及川小跑步追上岩泉，「怎麼沒說一聲就先走了，這樣小岩才不受女孩子的歡迎。」  
　　「你也不過那張臉受歡迎而已。」  
　　「小菸、鼟鼟鼟，快鳳擻！偶的臉哇！（小岩、痛痛痛，快放手！我的臉啊！）」  
　　岩泉捏住及川的臉往兩邊拉開，聽著他的慘叫，心中平衡不少。  
　　「逛了那麼多間店，你要是要買什麼？」  
　　「不知道耶──」  
　　「不知道你還敢拖我出來，浪費老子的時間。」  
　　「哇哇哇，小岩好兇喔。」  
　　及川摀著耳朵往前跑去，岩泉想也不想就追了上去，兩人在大街上演一場實鏡追捕秀。

　　耗去一整個下午，岩泉和及川走遍整條商店街，及川仍找不到他想要的東西。逛到後來，兩人忘了當初的目的，進入一間運動運品店，研究起各種新推出的護膝、運動繃帶、痠痛貼布噴劑等物品。當他們回過神來，天空已染上一片橘紅，兩人商量過後，決定先回家。  
　　「所以你到底要找怎樣的禮物？」  
　　「嗯，這要解釋到讓小岩聽懂可能很難，我想找的東西啊，要讓我一見鍾情、再見傾心、三見定終身……簡單來說有戀愛感覺的禮物，這樣小岩你懂了嗎？」──總不能跟小岩說只是不想接下來的假日都看不到他，而編出的藉口吧。  
　　「那什麼麻煩的東西。」  
　　「對我來說那可是很重要的。」  
　　「是是是，很重要。那今天沒找到明天要去別的地方逛逛嗎？」  
　　聽見岩泉的邀約，及川幸福到簡直要升天。「小岩你願意陪我？」  
　　「嗯啊，反正該做的事今天都做了，明天可以陪你。」  
　　「小岩你最好了❤」  
　　「別貼上來，噁心川。」  
　　「你居然說及川我噁心，我要讓你懂我的好在哪裡。」  
　　「少煩了，你再吵明天就不跟你出去。」  
　　「啊、說好就不能反悔的，小岩！」

　　--END--


	6. 替對方蓋被子

　　為了能以最好的畫質收看各式排球比賽，及川花在播放設備上的錢可是不手軟。除了排球外，就屬此項花得最多，但說穿了這項開銷也是為了排球。  
　　前幾個禮拜及川將房間好好整頓一番，換去舊三十二吋的電視，迎來四十二吋的S★NY電視。畫面清晰、顏色清楚飽滿、超薄的螢幕減少佔據的空間，除此之外，這台電視還能上網，不算是最高等級的電視，但CP值可高得很。  
　　最近的電視可說是日新月異，岩泉聽著及川的介紹心中不禁這麼想。  
　　「小岩，我選的電視厲害吧。」  
　　「嗯，厲害厲害。」岩泉敷衍地回應，從包中掏出自個帶來的影片，抱起一旁的播放器，對著及川擺擺手。  
　　及川屁顛屁顛的黏在電視前，岩泉做啥都要湊上去看一下、指導兩下、再說幾句話。依照過去經驗十之八九會被打，他卻樂此不疲，就算會被打了也還貼。  
　　「煩川你夠了沒，別一直在電視前擋路。」  
　　「你、你、你居然嫌棄我，以前的小岩才不會這樣對我，肯定是交到壞朋友了。」  
　　「你口中的壞朋友是你嗎？」  
　　「怎麼會是我，及川我可是品學兼優、文武雙全，比小岩聰明多了。看小岩這麼認真地裝著播放器，我才忍不住擔心你的腦子會燒壞呢。」  
　　「你的腦子才燒壞。」  
　　推開及川，岩泉東瞧西看把線插上相對應的孔洞，放進光碟，關掉電燈，坐在及川床邊看了起來。前段的工作人員名單伴隨著柔和的輕音樂播完，正片正式開始，不甘寂寞的及川也開始發作。時不時的插嘴干擾、或是脫口說出接下來的劇情。岩泉沉著臉按下暫停，痛毆及川抒發心中的怒意，再三警告他不准再說話，無視及川低低咕咕，岩泉帶起耳機，接下看去。  
　　一個多小時過去，正劇已結束，剩下的時間正播放片子的工作人員。岩泉拔下耳機，揉揉壓到發疼的耳朵，任由影片繼續播著。他轉頭尋找及川的人影，隱約地看到較遠的踏踏米上有個人影。岩泉打開小夜燈，藉著光線，瞧見呼呼大睡的及川。  
　　「都幾歲了還不知道睡覺要蓋被子，要是感冒了絕對讓你吃不完兜著走。」口中碎念著的岩泉拉了條被子幫及川蓋上，在他身邊坐著。  
　　昏黃的光線下，及川的皮膚彷彿鍍了層金，閃閃發光的。蓋上被子的熱意讓他面頰紅潤起來，像顆蘋果吸引人的慾念。睡覺時的及川是完全放輕鬆的，臉上看不出平時的輕佻，整個人端莊穩重了許多，這樣的及川卻讓岩泉有些陌生。  
　　岩泉不知道自己著了什麼魔，就一直盯著睡覺中的及川。突然及川翻過身面向岩泉，不清楚他冒到什麼就是傻呼呼地笑著。對於及川貼近的臉，岩泉沒有閃躲的動作，反而靠了上去。及川的一句「小岩」，沖淡空氣中的異樣氣氛。  
　　完全不理解剛才的自己在想些什麼的岩泉，不知道自己為什麼不避開及川的臉，還向前靠近，對著那紅通通的臉頰，心中還有著「不知道咬下去是什麼滋味」的念頭。要是及川沒有叫出自己的名字，自己八成會咬下去，這樣的認知讓岩泉全身冒出冷汗，他毫不多想拿自己的包便轉身離開及川的房間，離開前不忘輕手輕腳地關上門。  
　　回家的路上，岩泉反覆的詢問自己──為什麼會對及川產生這樣的慾念？卻沒有得到任何答案。


	7. 一方生病

　　「小一是笨蛋才會生病。」  
　　「笨蛋才不會生病……咳咳咳……」  
　　「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋……」  
　　岩泉一說話便狂咳不止，慌了心神的及川不知該如何是好。岩泉躺在床上病懨懨的樣子，勾起他心中最糟的記憶──奶奶躺床上沒多久後就死了，小一會不會也……  
　　光是想到以後再也無法和岩泉一起，蓄積在眼睛的淚水瞬間傾瀉而出，同時伴隨著及川的嚎啕大哭。  
　　岩泉蹙著眉頭看著突然哭起來的及川，不耐煩地說：「你哭什麼啊！」  
　　岩泉粗暴不善的口氣使得及川哭得更大聲，整間房間充斥著他的哭聲，用手摀住耳朵也無法阻絕一二。岩泉只慶幸母親大人出門去了，不然及川一哭，多愁善感的母親肯定會跟著哭，場面只會更混亂。  
　　「別哭啦，」岩泉抽幾張衛生紙，擦去及川臉上的淚，「─────。」

　　『怎麼會夢到過去？』迷迷糊糊從夢中醒來的岩泉覺得熱、很熱，全身滾燙，像有火爐在體內悶燒。想掀開蓋在身上的被子卻使不出一丁點力氣，現在的他連一隻手指頭都抬不起來。使勁睜開眼睛，但眼前卻是一片模糊，什麼也看不清楚。耳邊傳來擰毛巾的水聲，額頭感到一陣冰涼。  
　　「你發燒了，我幫你請好假，今天就好好在家休息。」  
　　是母親。岩泉安心地閉上眼，母親溫柔地撫摸著自己的頭，一遍又一遍地梳開他的頭髮，微涼的手掠過頭皮，酥酥麻麻的感覺讓他覺得非常舒服，什麼話都來不及說便再次進入夢鄉。  
　　──那時候的我說了什麼？

 

　　「什麼──？小岩今天請病假？」  
　　及川的譁然引起別人的注意，走廊上的人們不禁把視線落在他們身上。  
　　「怎麼你不知道？剛才老師說的。」  
　　「你們不都一起來上學的，吵架了？」  
　　「我以為小岩等太久所以先走了，打電話也打不通，怎麼知道他居然是沒來。」  
　　今天是禮拜一不用練球，加上兩個人又不同班。一個人來學校的及川整個早上沒機會和岩泉碰面，自然不知道他沒來，等到中午想跟他共進午餐時才發現知曉這件事。  
　　「那我也要請假。」及川一溜煙就跑走了，花卷和松川完全叫不住他。  
　　「有必要那麼心急？上完課再去看不就好了，也才剩兩個小時。」  
　　「因為愛啊❤」說完，兩人相視彎腰狂笑，連眼淚都流了出來。

 

　　請好假，拎起書包飛也似的離開校園，站在岩泉家門口的及川反倒猶豫了，到底該不該進去呢？及川當然想進去看小岩，可是自己不上課來找他，他會不會生氣呢？  
　　當他在門口搖著身體猶豫不止時，岩泉家的門開了。嚇了一跳的及川第一個反應是趕快躲起來，而後想到出來的人絕對不肯能是小岩，故做鎮定留在原地。  
　　開門出來的人是小岩的母親，及川連忙掛起笑容，「阿姨好！」  
　　「小徹，來看小一的嗎？」  
　　「對，現在方便嗎？」  
　　「是可以，不過他一直在睡，就怕你覺得無聊。」  
　　「這樣也好……」及川嘟囔著，轉而露出大大的笑靨。「不會覺得無聊的。」  
　　「小一就交給你照顧了，阿姨我要去買點東西。」  
　　「沒問題，阿姨你放心，我會好好照顧小岩的。」

　　目送阿姨離開，及川望著空蕩蕩的岩泉家，有些不知所措。方才跟阿姨誇下海口要好好照顧小岩，現在自己卻又開始游移不決。他摀起臉哀嚎著，坐在玄關好一會，才頹著身軀，拖著書包爬上二樓。  
　　小心翼翼地推開一條細縫，及川貓著身體從門縫鑽進去，躡手躡腳地走到床邊，看著岩泉的睡顏，及川覺得今天才算正式開始，習慣了每天、每天打開家門就能見到小岩在外面等著自己，不論晴雨、颳風、下雪。今天沒看到岩泉，及川可嚇了一大跳，不明白為什麼小岩沒來，等到上課差點遲到，及川才放棄繼續等下去的念頭。可一整個早上，及川總覺得心裡悶悶的，哪裡不對。直到現在，見到了小岩，及川心中的鬱悶一掃而空，不由自主的漾出笑意。  
　　放下書包，及川輕巧地坐到地板上。趴在床邊，注視著沉睡中的岩泉，聽著他平穩的呼吸聲，些微泛紅的雙頰，如果額頭上沒有額頭上的毛巾，看起來就像是睡美人一樣。接著他搖搖頭，小岩那麼粗魯怎麼會是睡美人，真要比喻也應該是劍士──搶在所有職業之前，衝鋒陷陣砍殺魔王、英勇的劍士。  
　　及川伸出手指，一筆一畫在空氣中勾勒出岩泉的樣貌，畫著畫著鼻頭不禁一酸。及川他不懂自己現在的心情，為什麼看到小岩會那麼地高興、每天都會見面、明明昨天才見過，為什麼會那麼地想哭……？是因為見到了他，還是知道他不是討厭自己才沒有在門口，或是什麼連自己都不清楚的情感。  
　　淚珠從眼角滑落，延著及川的臉龐，落到床單上形成一個個深色圓點。  
　　──無論如何，小岩能沒事就好。

　　岩泉睜開眼就看到及川的大臉在自己眼前，差點沒嚇到尿褲子。看著趴在床邊的及川，岩泉搖了搖他，再放他這樣睡下去會感冒的。排球社主將和副主將輪流生病，這種是傳出去可不好聽。  
　　「起來及川，別在這裡睡。」  
　　「……」他喃喃自語說了些什麼，岩泉沒聽清楚，探頭湊近去聽，「小岩……不要討厭我……」  
　　「這人夢到什麼奇怪的東西啊。」岩泉收回搖醒及川的手。  
　　和及川相處慣了，平時沒怎麼注意，岩泉不得不承認，及川他真的長得不錯。看他看久了，一般人說的正妹，在岩泉眼中不過爾爾。及川膚質好不易長痘痘和粉刺，毛細孔、汗毛不仔細看還看不出來，睫毛又長又翹，上頭還掛著晶瑩剔透的水珠。  
　　岩泉這才發現，對方眼睛鼻子又紅又腫，床單某些地方還濕濕的。他抽了幾張衛生紙，擦去及川臉上的水痕。  
　　「長這麼大了還哭，羞羞臉哭哭川。」說出這話時，岩泉才想到當初自己說的話就是這句。  
　　這算什麼，意外收穫？岩泉反問自己，忍俊不禁。  
　　他想要將及川拉起來，可是他生病中沒力氣，加上這動作可能會將他吵醒。  
　　老是被及川說笨的岩泉靈光乍現，想了個辦法。

　　岩泉母親回家，進到岩泉房間時看到及川和岩泉兩人蓋著同一條被子，一個趴在床邊，另一個則坐在床邊仰睡。  
　　「這樣子好睡嗎？」母親又好氣又好笑，看他們睡得可香，不忍把他們拍醒，讓他們腰酸背痛一次當教訓吧。  
　　「說起來，這個場景似曾相似。」印象中在哪裡看過呢？想了想還是想不出來，做母親笑了校，帶上門，讓兩人睡得夠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps.岩泉媽所說的是小時候岩泉生病，及川哭，兩人在床上一起睡著了，跟長大後無兩樣，因此眼熟w


	8. 吃了對方的點心

　　「小一，你回來了？」聽到腳步聲，岩泉母親語中帶著些許詫異，派他去買東西沒過幾分鐘就回來了。  
　　「阿姨是我。」然而冒出的聲音非岩泉低沉穩重的聲音，而是輕快活力的嗓音。  
　　岩泉母親轉頭一看原來是住在隔壁跟自家的孩子同年、同班的及川。  
　　「是小徹啊，來找小一嗎？」  
　　「是的。」及川猛力點頭，睜大水汪汪的雙眼問道，「小一，人不在嗎？」  
　　「我剛才叫他出去幫我買醬油，所以要晚一點才回來喔。」岩泉母親放下手上的刀子，將砧板往內推。洗過手，打開冰箱，拿出一個蛋糕，倒了兩杯飲料。帶著及川到客廳，打開電視，並將搖控器交給他，跟他說：「這是給你跟小一吃的，電視想看哪台就自己轉，阿姨先去忙了。」  
　　「好。」乖巧坐在沙發上的及川，晃著兩條搆不到地的雙腳，甜甜地說好。

　　扛著大包小包的岩泉回家，一到客廳變看到某個無恥的人大喇喇地在自家的沙發上盤起雙腿，眼睛直盯著電視，捧著整個蛋糕，一口口往嘴裡塞，還能喝口果汁沖淡口中的油膩感。  
　　聽到開門聲，及川轉過頭去，嘴巴塞得滿滿都是蛋糕，說出的話沒人聽得懂。  
　　「宵菸，尼肥來惹。」（小岩，你回來了。）  
　　「把嘴巴裡的東西吞下去再說話。」  
　　把東西搬到廚房，一一分門別類收好後，岩泉越想越覺得剛才的畫面似乎似曾相似。拿了罐飲料回到客廳，他赫然想起，小時候有次他幫母親出門買東西，回家後也是看到這個場景。沙發上那寡廉鮮恥的傢伙逕自吃光了所有的點心，自己忍不住揍了他一頓，及川好一陣子不敢再打自己的點心的主意，可是之後故態復萌，久了岩泉也懶得跟他生氣。  
　　岩泉走上前，用腳踹了踹及川，「垃圾川，我的點心呢？你該不會又吃掉了，會肥的你。」  
　　「我才沒有全部吃掉呢，我可有留給小岩，你看是有草莓的部分呢。」  
　　岩泉睥睨著盤子上的一口蛋糕，說：「是啊，你對我真好呢，只留一口，你這跟吃光有什麼不一樣。」  
　　「不一樣，我沒吃完啊！！！」眼見岩泉的怒火已化為肉眼可見，及川不免擔心起自己的生命安全，「阿……小岩，你別生氣，拳頭放下嘛……」  
　　「閉嘴，廢話川。」  
　　「唉呦……」最後，及川頭上還是頂了個腫包。


End file.
